Cry
by LittleMissPanda84
Summary: Po hears Tigress singing and goes to investigate, but why is she crying? What could have made her so sad? TiPo. Songfic.


**Cry**

**A KFP songfic.**

**A/N: Just listened to "Cry" by Rihanna and I couldn't help but think it's purely Tigress. (: It seems like songs have been giving me inspiration lately. Hmm.. anyway, on with the story.**

**~KFP~KFP~KFP~KFP~**

The beautiful sound seemed to be coming from the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. It sounded like an angel singing but...the angel sounded so sad and, as Po thought about it, the angel sounded a lot like..._Tigress. _Po was confused. Why would Tigress be so sad?

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
'Cause I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye_

Po became more and more curious as he crept closer and hid in a nearby bush. Tigress didn't seem to notice as she kept singing.

_Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole 'in love' thing  
And someone can say they love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing_

_My mind is gone, I'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears I'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel_

Tigress shook with sobs as she sang, and Po felt tears begin to form in his eyes as well. Who could possibly have the heart to break hers this badly?

_This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm in this condition  
And I've got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

It broke his heart to see her like this. He wanted nothing more than to just pull her into his arms and never let her go.

_Did it happen when we first kissed?  
'Cause it's hurting me to let it go  
Maybe 'cause we spent so much time  
And I know that it's no more_

_I should've never let you hold me, baby  
Maybe why I'm so sad to see us apart  
I didn't give it to you on purpose  
Can't figure out how you stole my heart_

_How did I get here with you, I'll never know?  
I never meant to let it get so personal  
And after all I tried to do, to stay away from loving you  
I'm broken-hearted and I'll never let you know  
And I won't let it show  
You won't see me cry_

_This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm in this condition  
And I've got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what, you'll never see me cry_

_All of my life..._

Tigress was crying harder as she finished her song and she put her head in her knees. Before Po could stop himself, he said "That was beautiful."

Tigress immediatly jumped up and faced him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she demanded, tears still pouring out of her eyes like waterfalls.

Po shrank back, a bit scared. "You weren't in your room. I got worried, so I came looking for you."

Tigress sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said in a much softer voice.

"It's cool. So what's got you upset?" he asked in a comforting tone.

"I'm _not_ upset," she stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest and refusing to look at him.

Po tilted her head up, making her look into his jade green eyes. "Tigress, you're crying."

"So?" she inquired, dropping her gaze again. Po inwardly face-pawed at this.

"_So, _obviously something's wrong if you're crying," he said, taking a seat next to the peach tree and motioning for her to sit beside him.

Tigress sighed again and sat down. "Fine. If you _must _know, Cheng and I broke up," she said, taking a sudden interest in one of the peach blossoms at her feet.

Cheng was Tigress' boyfriend of three months. She really seemed happy when she was with him.

"Why?" asked Po. He didn't really like Cheng, but he made Tigress happy, and that's all that mattered.

"He moved away. I didn't even get to say goodbye," she said softly. "I loved him so much," she said, practically trembling.

"I'm so sorry, Tigress." said Po, wrapping his best friend in a tight embrace...

And he let her cry.

**A/N: Yeah, it's sad, I know. For some reason all I have really been able to come up with are sad fics lately. Hoping it'll cure my writer's block. Anyway, let me know what you think! (:**

**~Jennie~**


End file.
